Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), or the emerging High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards, to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques perform spatial (intra-picture) prediction and/or temporal (inter-picture) prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video slice may be partitioned into video blocks, which may also be referred to as treeblocks, coding units (CUs) and/or coding nodes. Video blocks in an intra-coded (I) slice of a picture may be encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring blocks in the same picture. Video blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) slice of a picture may be encoded using temporal prediction with respect to reference blocks in other reference pictures. Pictures may be referred to as frames, and reference pictures may be referred to a reference frames. Such terms are used interchangeably in this disclosure. Video coding devices store lists of reference pictures in memory for use during inter-coding. The list of reference pictures with display times before the currently coded frame is referred to as List 0, while the list of reference pictures with display times after the current coded frame is referred to as List 1.